


Imbécil

by MichiCopiaGhoul



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Bar, Bisexual, Corey es malo bebiendo, Corey x Joey, Drogas, Ebrios, Finalizado, Golpes, Imbecil, Joey es un poco violento, Jorey, M/M, Noche de tragos, Peleas, Slipknot - Freeform, Yaoi, romance unilateral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiCopiaGhoul/pseuds/MichiCopiaGhoul
Summary: Una noche en un bar le hace darse cuenta a Joey que existen personas imbéciles y entre ellas está el vocalista...¿Logrará Corey cambiar la perspectiva que tiene el baterista de él?¿o quedará como otro imbécil más?
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_**10 de Julio de 1999.** _   
  
  
  
  


Una noche muy acalorada en los Ángeles traía a todo equipo de Slipknot pasando el rato en un bar llamado “ _ **Skill**_ ”, no era un lugar tan _llamativo_ o _lujoso_ sino más bien uno donde podían sentirse a gusto sin ser _reconocidos_ , bueno el usar máscaras tiene sus beneficios de mantener su vida privada lejos del conocimiento público además sirve para desviar la atención de aquellas personas religiosas fanáticas de su ciudad natal (así evitan que señalan a su familia por tocar en un grupo que consideran “ _satánico_ ”, más que nada por no darles problemas a su familia por el posible rechazo por hacer música diferente total ellos no se avergonzaban de lo que hacían pero causarles inconvenientes a la familia era otro punto que esperaban _distanciarlos de críticas_ ). 

El lugar es un bar sencillo y agradecen que en esta ocasión esté algo vació por lo cual podían beber a gusto sin verse rodeados de personas que llegaran a interrumpir su paz, en lo personal a Shawn le agradaba estos lugares porque así no tiene que lidiar con mucha gente si alguno de sus “ _niños estúpidos_ ” hace alguna estupidez, _no será difícil controlarlos_ mientras no haya mucha gente. Principalmente se preocupa de que Sid, Chris, Corey y Joey hagan algún acto estúpido que llame la atención de todos para que al final acabe en una llamada a la policía por alguna pelea; el señor payaso odia ser responsable del todo pero al menos tiene la ayuda de Paul y Jim para mantener _la paz_ en el grupo o mejor dicho intentar mantenerlos alejados de posibles escándalos por la bebida, con Craig y Mick no ayudan directamente pero al menos verlos mantenerse “ _serios_ ” ayuda a no batallar con más problemas que causen los “ _niños_ ”. 

Por esta ocasión están “ _controlados_ ” Sid y Chris por haberse rendido ante la bebida al perder en la ronda de tragos contra Mick quien tiene gran resistencia mientras los perdedores están cabeceando en la mesa al intentar mantenerse despiertos mientras Jones y Rot cuentan las botellas que tomaron los competidores para dar el visto bueno de la indiscutible victoria del guitarrista. 

A lado en la otra mesa están Corey, Joey, Shawn y Paul, los mayores tomando _tranquilamente_ al contrario de los más jóvenes porque el número 8 bebía como si no hubiera mañana y el baterista no se quedaba atrás por estar en una competencia por ver quien bebe más de los dos. Crahan había decidió este orden de sentarse de esta manera porque espera tener controlados a que los “ _niños estúpidos_ ” no hicieran nada al no estar juntos (que iniciara una pelea con desconocidos, por eso Jim y Craig _cuidaban_ esa mesa para evitar pleitos). 

— ¡Vamos Joey por otra! — dijo el rubio al poner la botella vacía en la mesa.

— No, ya paren, es suficiente por hoy — intervino Shawn.

— ¿Y tú payaso porque diablos te importa? — comenta Jordison.

— Si, si, ¿te **preocupamos** señor payaso? — Taylor puso la mano en el hombro del mayor para llamar su atención.

— No, la verdad no pero sale caro que ustedes beban como si no hubiera mañana y les recuerdo que esta es una noche de descanso deberían tenerlo en cuenta porque mañana tenemos que presentarnos para el evento por el cual venimos hasta aquí. Y ustedes no deben arruinarlo para nada haciendo _pleitos_ o _gastándose_ el presupuesto del viaje — Crahan responde con franqueza. 

— ¿En serio? Te preocupa el puto dinero, no hay problema ponemos a Sid de comprobante de pago sirviendo de algo en el bar y que se arregle todo el asunto — propuso el vocalista acercándose mucho para hablarle típico en un ebrio.

— ¿Y si mejor los pongo a los dos de comprobante de pago? Además pensándolo mejor pagarían bien por Jordison, lo pondrían a trabajar **_bailando_** porque _parece chica_ y a ti estúpido servirías para cantar _**baladas románticas**_ para ambientar; y por ultimo **aléjate de mí** — el payaso lo echo atrás con la mano. 

— Hijo de puta… — el baterista iba a golpear al payaso pero fue detenido por Paul. 

— Ya Joey, tranquilo solo **bromea** — intenta calmar a su amigo al sujetarlo para que no vaya a romperle la botella al payaso.

— ¿ _Baladas románticas y Joey bailarina_? — se lo tomó con seriedad. — Ummm no es una mala idea _**tiene buenas piernas, culo y cara, si le pones un vestido se verá jodidamente sexy**_ … me encanta cantar y si Joey baila lo hago — declaro estúpidamente el rubio.

— Chinga tu madre Corey — gritó enojado el pelinegro siendo presa de los brazos del bajista para que no se desquitara contra el número 8. 

— ¿Bromeas verdad? No ves que es _**raro**_ calificarle de esa forma a un amigo — Gray sostenía con fuerza a su mejor amigo porque ahora mismo ha cambiado de victima para golpear. 

— Pero si lo es, **Joey es atractivo** … ¿o no piensan igual? — volvió a responder como se le vino a la cabeza pero solo se dio cuenta como los mayores le miraban con estupefacción. — ¡Esperen eso sonó _raro_!.. No debí decirlo en voz alta — Taylor se repitió en voz baja para sí mismo.

— Tu estúpido no temes a _**la ira del pequeño J-O-W-I**_ — esta vez Crahan empezó con las burlas.

— Jodete Corey no me llames de esa maldita forma — alcanzó a patearle con el pie al nombrado justo en el tobillo. 

— Auch pero yo no dije nada que no fuera cierto… — otra vez sintió la mirada incomoda de todos. — No debí decirlo de nuevo — se regañó a si mismo orillando más su pie para que no sea alcanzado nuevamente.

— Ey Joey creo que el que te llamo _peor_ fue Shawn, deberías estar enojado con él — el bajista por esta ocasión sintió que era mejor desviar la atención hacia el mayor y no dejar que Corey siga exponiéndose más porque eso causaría más problemas a la larga si bien conoce al baterista. — Te dijo _**pequeño y “Jowi”**_ — remarcó mientras lo sujeta con fuerza.

— No mames Paul ¿De qué lado estas? — volteo a verle con decepción el señor payaso.

— De ninguno, _**solo busco la paz en el grupo**_ — responde el número 2.

— No lo parece — comenta Crahan al notar como ahora Joey le mira enojado. 

— Pero se oye _bonito_ el nombre de “ _ **Jowi**_ ”, te queda y podría llamarte así todo el tiempo — argumento el vocalista al divagar.  
  


Nuevamente toda la atención de la mesa se fue hacia Taylor que parece que estando ebrio _no piensa mucho_ bueno _no hay mucha diferencia_ de cuando esta sobrio solo que ahora dice las cosas que piensa en voz alta para que sea escuchado por todos pero sobre todo por Jordison que implica _una gran parte de sus pensamientos más secretos_ hacia este y que ahora están siendo **revelados** gracias a su falta de prudencia cuando esta ebrio.   
  


— Tú de verdad no aprendes — exclamo Paul quien si pudiera llevarse una mano a la cabeza lo haría al ver que tan inepto es su compañero de la banda.

— ¿Pero… Qué? ¿lo dije de nuevo en voz alta? — el vocalista los miró confundido al ser algo _distraído_.

— Que estúpido eres — añade el señor payaso. 

— Chinga tu madre “ _ **Coral**_ ” eres un imbécil — Joey le gritó a propósito mal su nombre.   
  


🐾 continuará 🐾  
  



	2. Chapter 2

— Chinga tu madre “ _ **Coral**_ ” eres un imbécil — Joey le grito a propósito mal su nombre. 

— ¿Por qué diablos me llamas “ _ **Coral**_ ”? — preguntó el rubio confundido.

— Ey, agrégale mejor la terminación “ _ **lito**_ ” y se oirá más **estúpido** — propuso Crahan.

— ¿” _ **Coralito**_ ”? — completó el bajista siguiendo con su tarea de sostener al menor para que no se ponga violento.  
  


Todos miraron al vocalista y después se echaron a reír por lo que dijo Gray, de verdad el apodo queda aún de forma más ridícula tanto que relacionarlo a Corey lo hace aún más gracioso. Incluso el menor centro sus emociones en reírse _olvidándose_ de la ira que sentía por ser las burlas que recibió por parte del payaso y el _extraño_ comentario que escuchó del vocalista. 

A todo esto el número 8 se quedó sin decir una palabra porque al ver la sonrisa del baterista se quedó como bobo viéndolo, no le importaba que empezaran a hacerle más comentarios sobre aquel estúpido sobrenombre con tal de ver que el número 1 mostrase una sonrisa. 

— Puto “ _ **Coralito**_ ” haber canta algo — propuso Shawn.

— No mames _**Coralito**_ canta una de tus baladas románticas — agregó el baterista.

— O mejor cántate una canción que hable del mar ¿o no te sabes una _**Coralito**_? — comenta Gray viendo que no debe poner más fuerza en detener a Joey al verlo concentrado en seguir las burlas hacia el rubio.

— Ah no mames si tienes razón Paul — apoyo la idea. — Puto _**Coralito**_ debes cantar algo del mar porque los “ _ **Corales**_ ” son de ahí ¿o no entiendes pendejo? — le explico al rubio al verlo muy callado.

— ¿Me hablas a mí? — el vocalista se señaló al ver que lo miraban, estaba demasiado distraído al ver la cara sonriente del número 1 que se desconectó de la conversación. 

— Si puto _**Coralito**_ , te hablo a ti — responde el señor payaso.

— Esta bien pendejo el _**Coralito**_ — Joey se reía mientras Paul volvió a su asiento, fue soltado por su amigo y ya nadie lo detenía.

— … — el numero 8 no dijo nada solo se perdió nuevamente en la sonrisa del menor. 

— ¿Qué te pasa _**Coralito**_? ¿Por qué _**sonríes**_ como _**idiota**_? — preguntó el bajista al ver su rostro.

— … — Taylor se perdió en ver a Jordison.  
  


— Disculpen la tardanza, aquí está su pedido — una chica se acercó a su mesa con una charola de cervezas y botanas.

— ¿Pedimos algo? — esta vez Shawn se sorprendió.

— No, nadie lo hizo — agrego Paul igual de confundido.

— La orden vino de la otra mesa, ellos pidieron lo mismo y dijeron que también esta mesa les sirviera lo mismo — aclaro la empleada acomodando todo en la mesa.

— Esos hijos de puta… — dijo Crahan al entender que esta orden viene por parte de Chris ya que seguramente espera que todos tomen lo mismo para que no se _quejen_ de que en su mesa _gastaron_ más en bebidas, es decir, si todos _toman la misma cantidad_ de cervezas no se _quejaran_ que una mesa _gaste_ más que la otra y no es porque se preocupe en “ _invitarles_ ” más alcohol sino para que estén “ _parejos_ ”.

— Ya tranquilo, tendremos que pagarlo al final de cuentas — argumentó Paul al ver como Joey tomó una botella. 

— Esos pendejos no aprenden tendré que ponerlos a trabajar más a la próxima si van a seguir haciendo lo que se les dé la gana — contesta algo molesto el señor payaso.

— Solo eso te queda — dijo Paul. 

— ¿Hay algún problema? — preguntó la mujer.

— Ninguno _hermosa_ — expresa el baterista al guiñarle un ojo después de tomarse media botella. 

— Me-e alegra-a saberlo, que lo disfruten — la chica se sonrojo abruptamente al verlo.

— Lo haremos pero si… — Joey fue interrumpido. 

— Ey creo que _**te llaman**_ en la mesa del fondo — Corey hablo por primera vez al _conectarse de vuelta a la realidad_.

— Sí deben _llamarte_ , gracias por todo — secundo Shawn al saber que todo pasaría si el menor continua con sus palabras.

— Oh bueno me despido… iré a atenderlos, que disfruten sus bebidas y no duden en llamarme si necesitan algo más — 

— Eso haremos _preciosa_ — dijo el número 1 con un tono seductor.

— Lo-o esperaré — la chica dio una sonrisa hacia el baterista y se fue a donde _supuestamente la llamaban_.   
  


Cuando la chica se fue la mirada del rubio cambio ahora ya no era una sonrisa sino que se encontraba molesto por ver como Nathan _coqueteaba_ con la mesera algo que _no es tan raro_ del chico cuando empieza a estar realmente ebrio se le puede activar el modo “ _mujeriego_ ” algo que estando sobrio _no hace tan abiertamente_ , para esconder su _decepción_ del carácter del baterista Taylor comenzó a acomodar su gorro negro y “ _peinar_ ” su cabello largo para acomodarlo bien.

— _**Coralito**_ esta vez actuaste bien — reconoció el payaso. — Y tu Joey deja de gastar más presupuesto, si vas a _coger_ con esa chica inviertes tú dinero en moteles y condones, **la banda no paga** tu diversión ya te lo explique la otra vez — argumenta el mayor. 

— Uff que _aburrido_ y _tacaño_ eres payaso — dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

— Tú eres el que gasta en moteles de lujo, no mames no ves que _no tenemos mucho presupuesto_ — se quejó Crahan.

— No me gusta _follar_ en lugares _culeros_ — responde Jordison.

— Hijo de… — al ver la seña de Paul se detuvo de hablar el señor payaso.

— Joey ¿ya viste? — señalo el plato. — Son papas, tus favoritas — Gray comenta para desviar la atención de su mejor amigo.

— Es cierto — el baterista empezó a degustar las papas ignorando a los demás.

— Todo queda olvidado — Gray le dijo al payaso.

— Ya que — contesta _resignado_ el mayor.   
  


Crahan sabía que si seguía discutiendo con el menor se iniciaría una pelea y era lo que menos deseaban porque siempre termina en _destrozos_ lo cual se traduce a más gastos para la banda: _menos presupuesto_ y no están para perderlo al no tener ayuda financiera estable. Fue por esa razón que ver que arruinaran el plan de _conquista_ de Jordison le pareció _digno_ de felicitar al vocalista por intervenir rápido para que no trajera más gastos por su plan de una “ _noche de diversión_ ” del baterista.

Gray le dio una oportunidad a beberse otra cerveza mientras que Shawn le entro a comer los cacahuates _resignándose_ a saber que tendrá que pagar por ellos (su presupuesto de la banda pagara todo esto pero es algo que al final de cuentas _perderá en_ _ganancias_ de esta _gira_ que hacen).

— ¿ ** _Coralito_** porque tan callado? — pregunto esta vez Shawn al verlo sin ganas de tomar una cerveza algo raro en este.

— AAHH que no me llamen así — gritó el vocalista.

— Te queda lo de _**Coralito**_ — remarcó el baterista con una sonrisa burlona.

— … — Corey no pudo responder nada porque verlo simplemente le ponía a pensar de más y no quería volver a _hablar de más_ como anteriormente lo hizo. 

— Shawn mejor solo tomen — propuso Gray al saber que también esto puede iniciar una pelea.

— Cierto lo olvide por un rato, ya sigan tomando — comenta el señor payaso al saber que si puede desencadenarse una pelea ahora con el “ _ **coralito**_ ”, la bebida por un rato lo dejó olvidarse de que tiene que ser _responsable_ para evitar cualquier pelea/destrozo. 

Y como si fuera necesario algo que llamara su atención para desviar el tema de los sobrenombres el ruido de unas botellas chocando en una mesa cercana a la de ellos se escuchó cuando un trio de amigos se sentó, parecían que al menos tendrían unos 28 a 30 años los hombres al no verse _tan viejos_ , eran de una estatura promedio, parecían que ya venían de un lugar al verse notablemente ebrios. 

Por la cercanía de las mesas se podía escuchar lo que conversaban y más al hablar fuerte, los integrantes de Slipknot no les iban a poner atención porque eran personas que no lo ameritaban aparte ellos estaban ocupados intentando _disfrutar_ aquellas cervezas que fueron enviadas por Chris, total si van a pagarlas era mejor disfrutarlas. Corey como estaba sentado les daba la espalda por lo que no podían verlo de frente pero igual no le importaba saber quiénes eran esos tipos escandalosos o al menos eso creía pero todo cambio en un minuto cuando dijeron algo que le iinteresó y empezó a poner atención…

— Es _**Slipknot**_ — dijo uno de los chicos, este sujeto trae una gorra azul. 

— NO DEREK… Te digo se llaman _**Speakflow**_ — comenta el castaño.

— Idiota te digo que se pronuncia **_Slipknot_** no _**Speak Flow**_ , recuérdalo Tom — argumento el chico de la cabeza rapada.

— ¿Y qué puta diferencia tiene? Son una banda de putos que intentan verse _satánicos_ con unas putas mascaras que están culeras, ¿o me lo vas a negar Brandon? — responde el castaño.

— La diferencia es que no recuerdas el puto nombre, Tom no es tan difícil de memorizar — comenta el chico de la cabeza rapada. 

— Tu puta memoria es tan mala — secundo Derek. 

— Váyanse a la mierda ambos, me importa una mierda el nombre solo digo que esa banda es una _**MIERDA**_ — remarco Tom.   
  


🐈 Continuará. 🐾🐾🐾  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta parte se intentó darle sentido al apodo de “Coralito”, recibió un poco de burlas verbales pero al menos nadie lo golpeo, ya es un avance 👌
> 
> Respecto a la chica/mesera no tiene la culpa de nada así que no merece insultos aunque sea de ficción, no porque sea un escrito yaoi “toda mujer que aparezca sea mala” (no, yo no apoyo esa idea de “odiar” cada personaje femenino solo por existir en un BL), Joey aquí no es un santo y le juega a coquetear cuando esta borracho. 
> 
> Por algo este escrito lleva la etiqueta “bisexual” para indicar que a los personajes le juegan a darle a ambos lados (les atrae) pero ya saben que la pareja que tendrá más peso es la gay (boy x Boy). 
> 
> Por último los insultos de los chicos de la mesa de alado son basados en los haters de Slipknot....
> 
> sigan la historia para saber que más pasa en el fanfic 🐾


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden los chicos de Slipknot estan en la mesa de alado por eso oyen perfectamente que dicen los borrachos/haters de Slipknot.   
> Corey les da la espalda como esta sentado por eso no lo ven del rostro.

— Váyanse a la mierda ambos, me importa una mierda el nombre solo digo que esa banda es una MIERDA — remarcó Tom. — _**ES UNA MIERDA SPEAK FLOW**_ — dijo el castaño.

— ¿Y entonces porque fuiste al evento? — preguntó Derek quien usa una gorra azul. 

— Brandon me llevó, no tenía nada que hacer ese puto día — aclaro Tom mientras bebía su cerveza. 

— Te lleve porque parecías aburrido y Lara me convenció de invitarte — aclaró Brandon. — Ella dijo que eran _asombrosos_ pero seguramente lo dijo por el vocalista, esa chica siempre se la pasa hablando de quien está bajo esa puta máscara — comenta el chico de la cabeza rapada.

— Oye pero ¿no se supone que _su identidad es secreta_? — pregunta Derek.

— Según Lara solo _se conoce un poco_ al vocalista por haber tocado en una banda llamada Stone Sour… nada _famosa_ la banda pero ahí tocaba sin la puta máscara — responde Brandon

— ¡Ah entonces a esa perra le gusta por su apariencia! — menciona el castaño.

— No mames Tom, respétala un poco más — intervino Derek.

— Me vale ella no está aquí, total esa perra sigue los grupos por su **apariencia** pero seguramente “ _ **Speak Flow**_ ” sus integrantes deben ser **_feos_** para esconder sus rostros bajo una puta máscara — argumenta Tom.

Corey quien escuchaba la conversación le dio un poco de risa por ese pensamiento que suelen tener mucho los que recién los conocen como banda pero no podía demostrar su risa porque delataría que escuchaba esta conversación ajena aunque era muy claro que se puede oír la plática aunque no pusieras tanto empeño porque hablan en un tono alto, Taylor pensaba que seguramente hasta Shawn o Paul también están al tanto de la conversación al ver que ninguno hablaba cuando los volteo a ver pero no parecen molestos porque no esperan que _nadie hable bien de ellos_ y se _**están acostumbrado a las críticas constantes por su manera de usar máscaras.**_

El numero 8 incluso pensó que la gente se sorprendería si supieran quienes están en el bar pero más importante que _no son unos tipos feos_ en especial por cierto baterista que tiene **una cara muy atractiva** que a la fecha _**le está haciendo dudar de su heterosexualidad**_ cada que lo ve. Corey está consciente de que **Joey le parece atractivo** pero claro estando sobrio nunca lo _admitirá_ porque eso “ _lo dejaría mal_ ” frente a todos que lo conocen como _el mujeriego 100% heterosexual_ pero estando ebrio esa _fachada_ se le va y declara que si “ _ **le parece sexy Jordison**_ ” como lo dijo hace unos minutos donde expresó _**sus verdaderos pensamientos en voz alta**_.   
  


— Si tomamos la lógica de Tom entonces se descartaría al vocalista porque Lara si es una fan de lo “ _visual_ ”, lo que nos deja con 8 psicópatas bajo esas putas máscaras — menciona Brandon.

— ¿Psicópatas? — lo miro extrañado Derek.

— Si, ¿o no te parece un puto _psicópata_ el de la puta máscara de picos? — declara el chico de la cabeza rapada.

— Para mí lo parece el que tiene la puta mascara de payaso, no mames ¿Quién piensa en una puta máscara de payaso sonriente? Solo un pinche _psicópata_ gordo debe estar bajo esa puta máscara — argumenta el chico quien usa una gorra azul.

— No mames eso piensas por _**tus traumas con los putos payasos**_ — respondió Brandon.  
  


Shawn se llevó una mano a la boca para no reír por lo que había alcanzado a oír desde su mesa, no le importaba que le dijeran _psicópata_ , hablaran mal de la banda e incluso calificarle de _gordo_ porque se llevaba la impresión que la _función_ de las máscaras están haciendo _efecto_ cuando la gente los reconoce por ellas ya fuera que dijeran que eran _satánicas_ o de _psicópatas_ pero al menos ya están _recordando_ que Slipknot es _reconocida_ por ellas, al final los haters harán más reconocida la banda al juzgarlos por su apariencia “ _satánica_ ” siendo una buena forma de publicidad y era mejor que se concentraran en juzgar máscaras que en seguirlos por _su apariencia física real._   
  


— Ya ven son una burla esos putos de Speak Flow, sus máscaras son feas como ellos — agrego Tom. — Ey pero a todo esto ¿también tienen a un _niño_ como integrante, no? — expresó el castaño.

— Ah debes decirlo por el baterista, sí que parece un _niño_ quizás aún este en _primaria_ — responde Derek. 

— Un puto niño para una banda de mierda que es para _niños_ — reía el castaño.

— No puede ser un niño aunque su _tamaño_ sí que lo hace ver como uno — añade Brandon. — No hay niños en la banda según Lara por lo que deja que sea un simple _**enano en la batería**_ — aseguro el chico de la cabeza rapada.  
  


Paul al escuchar esto volteó a ver a Jordison para verificar que no empezará a desatar una pelea por tal comentario pero se encontró con que el menor seguía comiendo las papas con una cara enojada pero al menos no está intentando matar a nadie por aquel comentario de los extraños de la mesa de alado.   
  


— Esta bien tiene sentido que no sea uno, no puede ser un estúpido _niño_ porque no _le darían permiso sus padres_ para salir a las giras… estamos de acuerdo en que solo parece un _chico pequeño_ solamente — opinó el chico de la gorra azul.  
  


Al escuchar tal comentario Joey frunció más el ceño a lo que Shawn quitó inmediatamente la botella que esta frente al menor al suponer que puede aventarla si escucha que siguen diciendo más pendejas sobre su estatura (bien sabe que es un tema que le jode al baterista que hablen de su estatura para burlarse), Paul se movió un poco más cerca de su amigo para _detenerlo_ por si empezaba una pelea mientras el vocalista escuchaba con atención la plática que ya le estaba pareciendo **molesta** cuando empezaron _a hablar mal de Jordison._

— Para mí que es una _niña_ , su cabello largo, su estatura de _niño de primaria_ , tiene la figura de _una chica plana_ y su máscara parece de **mujer** todo esto lo _delata_ — menciona Tom.  
  


— No mames una chica en la batería no estaría mal pero ¿Por qué se _escondería_ su cara? — Brandon le siguió la conversación a su amigo.  
  


— ¿Y porque dices que sería una chica plana? Ya viste sus putos trajes que usan son más _guangos_ que nada — dijo Derek.

— No mames aunque sean _guangos_ los trajes se debería ver abultado el pecho así que es _una chica plana_ porque no se ve nada — explico Tom haciendo la forma con las manos. — Y si es una chica de seguro se la cogen todos, _**ha de ser muy fácil la zorra**_ por eso esconde su rostro para que no la _reconozcan_ — reía al decirlo.  
  


Paul detuvo con fuerza a Joey cuando dijeron estas palabras porque ya su paciencia del menor estaba llegando a su límite al escuchar que primero le dicen “ _niño de primaria_ ” y después lo catalogan de la “ _ **puta**_ ” del grupo, deseaba golpearlos y hacerles pagar por aquellas palabras aun si esto significa _desafiar_ la orden de Shawn de no pelear en este bar.   
  


Corey también estaba molesto por escuchar a estos **imbéciles** _hablar mal_ de Jordison, apretaba el puño para evitar estampárselos por cada comentario que hacían en contra del baterista, debido a la mirada del señor payaso no podía hacer nada porque su sola mirada del mayor le ordenaba “ _callarse y no hacer nada que dé pie a peleas_ ”.   
  


— Bajo tu _lógica_ si es así deben _mantenerla en secreto su identidad para que nadie piense en que se la_ _ **cogen**_ _ocho sujetos_ — comenta Derek. — Para una sola chica sí que la deben dejarla _sin poder caminar_ , imagínate _**lo abierta**_ que debe estar — se burló el chico de la gorra azul.

— A que _**el que se la coje más debe ser el vocalista**_ y por eso sigue en el grupo — siguió el juego Brandon. 

— Que le den más “ _ **leche**_ ” a la perra para que así _**crezca**_ más — dijo burlonamente el castaño.

— Necesitara más de un litro diario para que _crezca_ — secundo Derek. 

— A la puta no le va molestar que le den más _**leche**_ quizás hasta la…   
  


La conversación se interrumpió cuando una botella se visualizó en medio del aire pasando a unos escasos milímetros del brazo de Tom, casi estuvo a punto de golpearlo solo la suerte le salvó al castaño porque si hubiera tenido una inclinación de tres milímetros más hacia la derecha le hubiera dado directo en el brazo. 

Esta botella se estampó sobre el piso obviamente por el impacto se quebró derramando todo el líquido por el suelo, la atención del trio de amigos se dirigió ahora a la mesa contigua de los integrantes de Slipknot, este _**botellazo**_ ha sido _**una invitación clara a una pelea**_ ….   
  


🐈 Continuará 🐾  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se ve muy obvio que viene más adelante y si, ellos son los otros imbéciles de los que se menciona en el resumen del fanfic pero también el “Coralito” es un imbécil… 
> 
> Las groserías despectivas hacia la idea de que Joey era “chica”- lo que pensaban Tom, Brandon y Derek fueron usadas como un recurso para mostrar cuan imbéciles son aquellos sujetos. 
> 
> Este fanfic será corto quizás acabe en el próximo capítulo y recuerden está siendo publicado también en Wattpad bajo mi nombre de “Copia Michi Ghoul" 🐱🐾


	4. Chapter 4

Esta botella se estampó sobre el piso por el impacto se quebró derramando todo el líquido por el suelo, la atención del trio de amigos se dirigió ahora a la mesa contigua de los integrantes de Slipknot, este botellazo ha sido _**una invitación clara a una pelea.**_  
  


Paul estaba sosteniendo al menor para evitar que se lanzara contra ellos al estar sumamente enojado, Shawn se quedó parado con una botella en la mano para evitar que Joey la sujetara mientras el vocalista está de pie mirando al trio de imbéciles. 

Todo este ruido ha atraído la atención también de Mick, Jones y Root quienes voltearon a ver qué pasaba con sus amigos y estos _desconocidos_.   
  


— ¿Pero qué mierda pasa? — Brandon se sorprendió. 

— ¡¿Quién fue el pendejo que lo hizo?! — cuestiono Tom al verlos.

— ¡Hablen ya estúpidos! — exigió Derek al quitarse la gorra azul. 

— Fui yo, ¿algún problema estúpido? — dijo el vocalista mirándolos con una cara muy enojada. 

— ¿Y porque mierda lo hiciste, pendejo? — el castaño no perdió el tiempo y se levantó para encarar a rubio. 

— Me fastidia oírte hablar, estúpido — responde Corey sin ánimos de retroceder al ver que es ligeramente un poco más alto que él pero no lo suficiente grande como Mick. 

— ¿Y qué? ¿No puedes ignorarme? ¿O no tienes otra cosa que hacer pendejo? — cuestiono de forma prepotente el castaño.

— AH fastidias tanto con la mierda que dices que es imposible no oírte si gritas tanto, eres tan escandaloso que me dejas sordo con tanta mierda que dices — dijo Corey metiéndose un dedo al oído para hacerle burla de que fuera a dejarlo sordo.  
  


— Vete a la mierda estúpido — Tom le dio un puñetazo.   
  


El vocalista por suerte logro esquivar el golpe pero con este movimiento estaba claro era el comienzo de una pelea en serio ya nada de indirectas verbales comenzaría de verdad una pelea al lanzar el primer golpe, sabe muy bien ha desobedecido la orden de Shawn de no iniciar nada de pleitos pero cuando escuchaba como se expresaban del baterista simplemente le hacían enojar y ahora está decidido a golpearlos.

No retrocedió a lo que hacía y tomo la postura para darle un puñetazo al castaño, Corey no se dejaría vencer por nadie porque no puede parecer “ _débil_ ” frente a esa persona que espera _que tome en cuenta lo que hace por él_.

Pero los amigos de Tom no se quedaron sin hacer nada enseguida se levantaron de sus asientos para apoyar al castaño en vista de esto Paul vio que es mejor liberar del agarre a Joey porque el número 8 necesitará _refuerzos_ porque no sería justo una pelea de 3 contra uno. 

El trio de imbéciles y Corey se adentraban en una pelea donde estaban acorralándolo al rodearlo pero apareció Paul para ayudar al quitarle la atención de Brandon mientras que Joey fue con Derek quien lo intentó golpear pero el baterista tiene buenos reflejos aun estando ebrio pudo esquivarlo y no perdió el tiempo en patearlo de forma tan _veloz_ que el imbécil no pudo creer que aquel “ _pequeño_ ” azabache tuviera buenos reflejos que le dejaron en el suelo al desequilibrarlo por el golpe en su tobillo, teniéndolo en el suelo el número 1 no dejo de patearlo desquitando así todo lo que ha estado aguantando con cada comentario estúpido que le dijeron hace rato. 

Paul contra su contrincante no veía que fuera un problema porque sus movimientos de Brandon son _lentos_ a comparación de los suyos por lo que no le costaba darle unos buenos golpes para alejarlo de donde esta Corey y así no les estorbe en su pelea contra el imbécil de Tom que parece ser el más _hábil_ de los otros dos. 

A todo esto como el bar está casi vacío era imposible no oír el ruido que hacían al moverse las sillas o recibir golpes por lo que estaban llamando la atención de los demás clientes que estaban al fondo por suerte aún la mesera no los veía al estar ocupada preparando la orden que le fue encargada en una mesa (cuando fue a ver si le hablaban porque Corey y Shawn la mandaron para ese lugar si resultó que de _pura suerte_ si la buscaban y por eso está atendiendo el pedido, el cantinero al estar agachado buscando unas botellas aún no se da cuenta de nada y porque en la barra tiene dos personas que están conversando lo cual le distraen un poco del ruido del la pelea).

Por el momento parecen _salvados_ de que nadie del bar venga a _detenerlos_ para que no lleve el problema _más lejos_ pero eventualmente tienen que darse cuenta y eso lo sabe Shawn por lo que no le queda otra cosa que “ _vigilar_ ” que ninguno de sus amigos destruya algo en medio de la pelea, si, fue lo que le importo al señor payaso en quitar unas sillas para que no se quebraran cuando Gray aventó a Brandon al suelo. Mientras el que peleaba más “ _prudentemente_ ” era el bajista no se podía decir lo mismo de Jordison quien al tener ya tirado en el piso a Derek no había perdido oportunidad de patearle en la boca dejando una mancha considerable de sangre en el piso mientras que Taylor por los movimientos de esquivar los golpes de Tom tiraron botellas de la mesa haciendo más ruido que fue escuchado por todos.   
  


Craig y Jim al ver la escena solo se daban una idea a donde iba a llevar esto, es decir, tendrán que retirarse cuanto antes del bar para _no ser expulsados_ y esto por consecuencia tendrán que averiguar sus nombres verdaderos lo cual puede dar pie a que los relacionen con la banda de _puro milagro o más bien por pura mala suerte_ ; los dos se quedaron pensando en si debían involucrarse o solamente encargarse de que Sid y Chris no se vayan a despertar para que _no hagan más grande_ aquella pelea al querer involucrarse (aunque se ve quienes serán los ganadores sin mucho problema no necesitan ayudan). 

Quizás ellos no harían nada pero Mick se levantó sin decir una palabra y caminó directo hacia Jordison al ver que el chico está empezando a “ _ **pasarse**_ ” con los golpes porque Derek ya no parece estar tan consciente al ya no hacer ruido con sus quejidos y ve _**peligroso**_ al baterista al tener una botella en sus manos de las que tomó de la mesa. 

— Nathan, ya es suficiente — el guitarrista lo “ _atrapo_ ” al sujetarlo por la espalda y lo levantó del suelo sin que este _pudiera darse cuenta._

— Ey déjame, estúpido _**poste de luz**_ no interfieras — se quejó el baterista al ser levantado como si estuviera en la escena icónica del rey león. 

— Tú “ _ **bolita de odio**_ ” no debes ser tan violento — responde Mick moviéndolo un poco para que ya no vea a su víctima y tenga de vista la pelea del vocalista contra el otro imbécil.   
  


— Hijo de puta ¿Por qué interfieres en lo que hago? Maldita sea déjame acabarlo, no lo mataré — gritó molestó Joey al ver que tiene público mirando todo esto. 

— **No lo bajes** — dijo Shawn viendo la escena.

— **Bájalo** para que se calme — agrego Paul al ver a Nathan con la botella en la mano, el bajista ya tenía a su contrincante en el suelo sin poder levantarse así que podía darle atención en ver como esta su mejor amigo. 

— ¿Qué hago entonces? — preguntó Thompson confundido ante dos órdenes distintas.

— **No lo bajes** , no puedes confiar en lo que dice — argumentó Crahan.

— **Bájalo** , _ **solo lo harás enojar más y será peor**_ — dijo el bajista viendo como Corey sigue peleando contra ese sujeto y parece que por fin se han dado cuenta de la pelea al escucharse unas voces al fondo de los empleados llamarle al encargado.

— ¿Qué? — dejaban más confundido al pobre Mick quien espera que el menor no le lance una de sus patadas famosas por verlo enojado.

— Igual se va poner **violento** así que **no lo bajes** — comenta el señor payaso.

— Créanme **es mejor bajarlo** — menciona Gray. 

— _¡No! va matarlo si lo bajas y eso_ _ **es más caro**_ _—_ explica Shawn.   
  


— ¡Maldita sea, vete al diablo! — Joey elevó la botella y la lanzó con fuerza.   
  
  


Rot y Jones desde sus asientos solo pudieron ver asombrados como la botella fue lanzada por el baterista con precisión impactando en su objetivo, Shawn se quedó sin poder hablar mientras Paul se llevó una mano a la cabeza como diciendo “ _ **les dije que sería peor**_ ”.

Mick por estar perplejo _inconscientemente_ bajó al azabache quien aprovecho para alejarse de sus manos del guitarrista, Gray se movió para alcanzarlo pero era inútil Jordison **es veloz** para escapar ahora si Shawn sintió que esta no sería una noche “ _ **barata**_ ” al ver tal escena…  
  
  


🐈 Continuará 🐾  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente capítulo ahora sí parece que terminara esta historia “corta” que me plantee escribirla hace algunos tres meses y hasta ahora he tenido la suerte de plasmarla.
> 
> No me arrepiento de haber puesto primero está en “prioridades de ser publicada” a la otra que estoy dejando ahora como segunda (la que originalmente iba ser publicada en este lugar para darle toda mi atención después de acabar con “Sombras” y donde Corey no iba a sufrir, aparte en esa historia que sacare cuando finalice esta ya estarán como pareja y será un momento feliz para el “Coralito”)…. Muy confuso esta explicación pero ya lo verán cuando la estrene próximamente ahora que finalice esta.
> 
> Joey en mis fanfics es un poco violento cuando lo hacen enojar… sí, solo un poco 😌 …. 
> 
> Si ustedes fueran Mick:  
>  ¿A quien le hubieran hecho caso cuando se planteó de contener la ira del baterista? 
> 
> ¿A Shawn (no lo quería bajar) o a Paul (que lo bajaran)? 


	5. Chapter 5

Gray se movió para alcanzarlo pero era inútil Jordison es veloz para escapar ahora si Crahan sintió que esta no sería una noche “ _barata_ ” al ver tal escena, en frente a unos cuantos metros estaba tirado Tom cerca de la mesa que ocuparon los integrantes de Slipknot, en el piso se encuentra la botella partida a la mitad (fue la que lanzó Joey) y a su lado está el vocalista quien se ponía una mano en la boca por limpiarse la sangre al haber recibido un golpe. 

Shawn enseguida se movió a decirle a Mick que se preparan para irse, es decir, era hora de poner el plan de respaldo el cual es: “ _que la otra mesa se vaya y los deje a su suerte ahora que posiblemente llamen a la policía_ ” porque es _mejor_ que solo cuatro integrantes estén involucrados en una pelea a que estén todos haciendo más difícil con una fianza si los atrapa la policía, Craig y a Jim al ver que el señor payaso le daba una orden al guitarrista entendieron que se ha puesto en marcha el plan (siempre era bueno hablar de un plan que solo ellos entendían con señales en caso de que hubiera un _percance_ por eso también era importante que no estuvieran tan ebrios para que se lleve a cabo sin fallos). 

Enseguida Craig sujeto a Sid para llevarlo en la espalda a lo que Rot hizo lo mismo con Chris mientras Thompson va velozmente a la barra a pagar el consumo para desaparecer del lugar, no era _tanto abandonar_ a la mitad de sus compañeros porque saben que al final es un acuerdo mutuo de los “ _integrantes ligeramente más responsables”_ hacer que todo funcione de mejor manera para el _bienestar_ del grupo lo cual sería no involucrar a todos en una pelea por el desgaste económico que trae consigo la paga de la fianza de 9 sujetos más daños colaterales posibles por ser más gente involucrada; fue por esa razón que el señor payaso decía que en eventos que parecieran manejables para la mitad del grupo era mejor dividirse a involucrar a todos por el desgaste monetario que puede haber, cualquiera hubiera dicho que esto es de “ _malos amigos_ ” pero siendo realistas no están para perder recursos económicos en fianzas y este “ _abandono_ ” era razonable en cierto punto si no es un evento que pueda necesitar de la ayuda de todo el grupo.  
  


Jordison alcanzó al castaño para patearlo con fuerza además de no perder la oportunidad de golpearlo con su puño una y otra vez al agacharse, Tom se encontraba desorientado como para siquiera defenderse. El golpe con la botella le había mareado lo suficiente y ahora con Joey encima suyo golpeándolo no podía siquiera ver bien quien lo golpeaba al tener la vista nublada por la sangre escurriendo de su frente, solo podían escucharse los quejidos del imbécil. 

Corey no sangraba más, solo pudo quedarse parado sin hacer nada al ver como es de _violento_ su amigo, está un poco impresionado aún por lo que acaba de suceder al ver como esa botella dio en el momento justo donde el castaño le había dado el golpe que lo aturdió, se replanteó la idea de que si aquel “ _botellazo_ ” no hubiera sido lanzado en aquel preciso momento al que habrían mandado al piso sería a él y todo porque se descuidó un segundo a mirar a Mick cargando a Joey al tenerlos en su campo de visión pero parece que esta de _suerte_ al ver que Jordison lo ha _**salvado**_ de recibir una paliza al lanzar la botella con tal precisión en el _momento indicado._  
  


Eso le ha puesto feliz a Corey ver como el baterista ha estado _atento_ a su pelea para **_ayudarle_** en el preciso momento con todo esto ahora varias ideas surgen en la cabeza del rubio donde el foco principal es “ _ **a Joey le importo de alguna manera porque me salvó**_ ” y poco le está importando que suene patético que _quien buscabas defender es quien ahora te esté defendiendo_ de esos imbéciles.   
  


Paul interviene ahora en la escena al quitar a Joey de encima del castaño al ver que tan golpeado está dejando a Tom aparte se oyen las voces de los empleados acercándose, el bajista tomó con fuerza al menor para sujetarlo por la espalda al aprisionarlo con sus brazos pero no parecía que el baterista quisiera ser detenido al resistirse y apretar con fuerza su puño que está manchado de sangre. 

Corey veía la escena un poco _inquieto_ por como sujetan al baterista, sabe que es normal la posición para detenerlo de seguir golpeando al castaño pero le **molesta** un poco como el bajista puede acercarse tanto a Joey para “ _salvar_ ” al imbécil que habló _mal de su amigo_ aunque cuando baja la vista al sujeto nota que este está quejándose mientras escupe sangre de la boca además no puede siquiera levantarse por lo desorientado que se encuentra tal parece que _**Nathan si es algo violento que incluso da miedo**_ y no es mala idea parar esto para que _no se salga de control_.   
  


— Tranquilo, ya te desquitaste lo suficiente y no puedes matar a nadie — Gray intentó hacerlo entrar en razón. 

— Déjame aun puedo… además no se va morir por un golpe — objetaba Nathan.

— Si te dejo ir lo vas a matar ya vi que empezabas a mirar esa botella rota — aclara. — Mejor relájate y ve salvaste al “ _ **Coralito**_ ” a tiempo te dará _puntos_ esto con Shawn para que no haga escándalo por el imbécil que golpeaste — esta vez esto lo dijo más bajo solo para que lo escuchará su amigo. 

— ¿Salvarlo? — Joey está un poco confundido con tal afirmación.

— ¿No intentaste _**salvarlo**_? como aventaste esa botella con precisión al estúpido es lo que parece — expuso su punto de vista el número 2.

— Solo quería golpear al **imbécil** con mis propias manos — dijo con honestidad.

— Cambia esa respuesta cuando Shawn te pregunte — le recomendó el mayor.  
  


A todo esto Corey se había perdido de la conversación al ver que el señor payaso se acercaba con el encargado del bar y unos empleados que parecían listos para echarlos de lugar, ahora mismo se está preguntando que excusa puede dar para que no sea regañado por iniciar esta pelea más cuando escuchó que uno de los empleados le mencionó que ya llegaron ya los policías al encargado. 

Sabe que todo esto le dará problemas con Crahan al ver que **desobedeció** la regla de no iniciar peleas pero en su momento había pensado que “ _ **valía la pena hacerlo**_ ” si con eso podía “ _ **defender y callar**_ ” a los imbéciles que hablaron mal de su **_querido amigo._**  
  


En aquel preciso momento la nariz del rubio por _suerte_ o mejor dicho _mala suerte_ empezó a sangrar dejándole parte de la boca y barbilla manchada como si recién hubiera acabado de ser golpeado, esto no era bueno porque ahora al verlo sangrando preguntaran más los policías.   
  


La mirada de Shawn se muestra molesta no es difícil suponer que pasa por su cabeza al ver cómo han dejado al castaño y lo caro que saldrá esta confrontación más porque sabe que vienen ya los policías a “ _parar_ ” esta pelea (hasta eso se suponía que con el plan de mandar a Mick y a los chicos fuera del bar era para que retrasaran la llegada del personal a la escena del “ _crimen_ ” así no verían que _**tan violento era el menor**_ para que todo se pudiera arreglar con Paul calmando al “ _ **pequeño demonio**_ ”), el personal mira la escena un poco incrédulos al ver como Tom está muy golpeado y Joey está siendo sujetado por Paul mientras Corey se está parado de manera _sospechosa_ por cómo se lleva una mano a boca para limpiar el rastro de sangre. Hasta la mesera con la cual Joey coqueto se encuentra ahí y esta confundida al ver la escena porque no sabe quién fue quien golpeo con brutalidad al sujeto en el piso al tenerlos a los tres como _sospechosos del crimen_.   
  


Era de esperarse que nadie del personal hubiera visto bien la pelea dejándoles grandes dudas de como inició y quien la finalizó pero ahora eso se encargaría la policía de averiguar al entrar a escena cuando los alcanzaron al ser guiados por otro empleado, Gray suponía que pasaba por la mente de Shawn con solo ver su expresión, Joey ya no se resistía a ser detenido por lo que ahora parecía menos sospechoso de haber sido quien golpeó con brutalidad a Tom a diferencia de Corey que parece haber escogido el _mejor momento para sangrar de la nariz_. 

Los chicos de Slipknot se quedaron sin hacer un movimiento ante la llegada de los oficiales, el señor payaso estaba que deseaba golpear a Jordison y a Taylor por las estupideces que habían hecho por andar involucrándose en esta pelea que bien pudieron evitar si solo hubieran ignorado la conversación.  
  


— Nadie se mueva y no intenten nada — dijo uno de los oficiales al levantar su arma por ver que el castaño que esta tirado en el suelo parece _muerto_.  
  


— Si el hombre está muerto procesamos esto como homicidio y no una simple riña — aclaro el otro oficial al agacharse para verificar el estado del individuo.  
  


— El hombre no puede estar muerto solo está algo _**desorientado**_ — comentó Paul para aliviar la tensión, todavía sujetaba a Joey por si las dudas mientras este puso las manos en forma de que no se viera la sangre en ellas al pegarlas más al pantalón.

— Eso parece — le dio la razón al verificar que aun respira pero sigue con quejidos un poco menos fuertes al estar medio consciente. — ¡Jeff parece que este sujeto es a quien estábamos buscando hace una hora, Tom, el de la pelea en el bar “ _Lincoln_ ”! — comentó el oficial.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro George? — pregunto el policía.

— Si, es Tom Hollows aunque tenga sangre en rostro se le reconoce por aquel tatuaje en el cuello de una cruz invertida y pentagrama, ese chico es quien siempre arma pleitos en bares y parece que esta vez ha salido golpeado… — se levantó del suelo y vio que en el piso a unos metros más están otros sujetos. — Díganme como inicio la pelea y porque hay dos sujetos más en el suelo — exigió saber Jeff.

— Por mi parte no vi nada solo nos fue informado por los clientes que una pelea había iniciado en esta parte del fondo del bar — declaro el encargado.

— ¿Qué dicen ustedes chicos? Hablen de una vez — George se refirió principalmente a Corey al ver que sigue sangrando de la nariz. 

— Ellos empezaron no tenemos por qué ser juzgados tan duramente, esos **imbéciles** hablaron mal de nosotros y nos provocaron con sus insultos, hablaron mal de lo que más _**me importa en este mundo**_ y me provocaron… la botella… cuando fue aventada… con esa botella empezó todo — Corey había declarado estúpidamente. 

— ¿Los conoces o porque das esa declaración? Otra pregunta más ¿Te aventaron la botella o tú la aventaste? — preguntó esta vez Jeff mientras el otro oficial va a checar el estado de los dos amigos de Tom.

— No los conozco a ellos … la botella… — el vocalista se dio cuenta que está hablando de más y que no es muy inteligente lo que dice, se detiene un poco de seguir con su confesión cuando la sangre la traga al abrir la boca lo cual puede _justificar_ que ya no siga hablando. 

— Ey Jeff, estos chicos están “ _bien_ ” si así se le puede llamar, solo están inconscientes nada que amerite llamarles _cadáveres_ — agregó George al comprobar el estado de Brandon y Derek, enseguida se puso llamar por la radio a la central para verificar que ha detenido a los sospechosos que buscaban hace una hora del escándalo del bar “ _Lincoln_ ”. 

— ¿Quién aventó la botella? — volvió a preguntar el oficial, al mismo tiempo parece que Tom es ajeno a lo que pasa por esta sumamente mareado eso lo ve el policía al darle un _vistazo rapido_ para seguir con el interrogatorio.

— Puedo responder a esa pregunta oficial — intervino a la conversación Shawn. — Aquellos hombres empezaron a insultarnos cuando se sentaron en la mesa de alado, juzgaron nuestra forma de vestir como apariencia y la verdad lo hicieron de forma en que nos provocaron pero como mi amigo “ _ **Todd**_ ” quien recién ha sufrido una pérdida de su padre decidimos no seguirles el juego para no darle problemas más de los que ya tiene con las deudas, está de más decir que lo sacamos esta noche para que no se deprimiera por aquellos problemas graves que tiene en la vida. No íbamos a darle atención pero cuando nos lanzaron una botella que casi le dio a nuestro **querido** amigo, es decir a su _**hermano**_ — señalo a Jordison. — Fue un acto que desencadeno a que él respondiera porque volvieron a retarlo de forma prepotente, le dijeron que a la otra le daría en el blanco o sea a su _**querido hermano**_ ; atentaban contra su familia y el chico no puede defenderse bien por su problema de que recién se acaba de componerse de una fractura en el pie — contó una historia muy dramática Crahan.

— Es cierto oficial, mi amigo “ _ **Noah**_ ” estaba preocupado por su _hermano_ y quiso defenderlo de Tom pero lo he detenido para que no se lastime más su pie, él quiere mucho a su _hermano_ se había preocupado de todo esto por suerte “ _ **Todd**_ ” no salió herido de gravedad —Paul le siguió el cuento de la historia trágica. 

— Vea oficial solo fue un altercado donde un hermano defendió al otro y tratamos de pararlo para que no fuera más lejos, solo vean los demás sujetos no resultaron tan heridos de gravedad — argumentó Shawn.

— ¿Pero entonces como explican la cara ensangrentada de Tom? Por más que fuera un acto de respuesta parece que buscaban dejarlo herido de gravedad — preguntó nuevamente el oficial Jeff.

— Un hombre lo golpeo y se marchó antes de que llegaran — dijo de la nada Corey.

— ¿Otro hombre? ¿Cómo era? — cuestiono el policía.

— El hombre era fuerte... me ayudo cuando me tiraron al suelo, le pego al imbécil… y escapó luego cuando oyó que todos se acercaban — Taylor se inventó esto aunque sabe que no suena convincente.   
  


Shawn miraba a Corey y no quería poner una cara de enojo al ver su inútil mentira que tenía muchos huecos argumentales, de verdad está considerando al vocalista como un _**imbécil**_ sin remedio al hablar sin pensar en las consecuencias, el señor payaso se tenía que ver preocupado por la historia que recién contaba acerca de “ _los hermanos que se cuidan de los borrachos imbéciles_ ”.  
  


— ¿Es cierto? — Jeff miraba a los demás implicados. 

— Lo es, fue un señor que vio que estábamos en problemas y era muy alto como fuerte que no le tomó problemas ayudarle a “ _ **Todd**_ ” y se vio obligado a huir por que supo que fue brutal con Tom. El señor también fue agredido verbalmente por el chico por eso ayudó a los hermanos, yo no podía hacer mucho sufro de asma y con mi condición podría sufrir un ataque con el esfuerzo — arregló Paul mientras parecía afectado por ser “ _inútil_ ”.

— Parecía un señor de al menos 40 años, era muy alto — añadió Joey al seguirles el juego.

— Si, si, también era muy musculoso — comentó Corey, su sangrado parece que ha parado por fin. 

— Que conveniente pero al no haber testigos me veo en la obligación de llevarlos a declarar esto en la…..

— Oficial yo vi todo — hablo la mesera que atendió la mesa de Slipknot.

— Entonces dinos que pasó y si es _cierta_ la versión de los implicados — exigió el oficial Jeff.   
  
  


🐈 continuará. 🐾  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dije que en este capítulo se finalizaría pero me ha quedado muy largo el final por lo que será en el número 6 donde tendremos la resolución a que pasó con la historia de “amor” del Coralito.
> 
> Shawn es buen mentiroso como Paul le sabe a seguir el juego, Corey se llamo para la mentira “Todd” y Joey “Noah” ambos los hicieron pasar como “hermanos que se quieren mucho”, ay que drama se inventa el señor payaso para intentar no ir a la cárcel. 
> 
> Si me da tiempo publicare un famfic especial para el 14 de febrero, esten atentos a lo que suba 🐈


	6. Final

— Oficial yo vi todo — hablo la mesera que atendió la mesa de Slipknot.

— Entonces dinos que pasó y si es cierta la versión de los implicados — exigió el oficial Jeff. 

— Es tal como declaran los clientes, antes de que llegaran un hombre muy alto salió corriendo con una actitud _sospechosa_ , no me importó en aquel momento cuando lo vi marcharse pero ahora… creo que debí haber hecho algo — declaro la mesera al tratar de ayudar a los chicos.

— Si es el caso deberían declarar todos en la…

— Jeff déjalos por esta ocasión sin _cargos_ e interrogatorio, nos necesitan en “ _Zed_ ” parece que se ha desatado una riña y quieren a todas las unidades cercanas — menciona George al gritarle mientras levanta a Brandon para llevarlo a la patrulla porque estos si tienen una orden de aprensión, previamente había recibido una llamada por el radio para informarle que los necesitan. — No hagan que nos arrepintamos chicos y compórtense, páguenle los daños al encargado y vayan a sus casas — les aconsejo.

— Gracias oficiales — Shawn se sintió aliviado por esta _buena suerte_ que están teniendo tanto que la sonrisa que mostró si era genuina de agradecimiento. 

\- Así lo haremos, gracias oficiales, no se preocupen nos llevaremos a estos chicos a su casa - dijo Paul poniendo una mano en el hombre de Joey como buen amigo al ya no sujetarlo. 

\- Oigan, alguno de los empleados venga y ayúdenme a levantar al otro hombre para llevarlo a la patrulla - pidió el oficial, enseguida uno de los empleados se acercó a auxiliarlo. —Que así sea chicos y tú “ _**Noah**_ ” cuida a tu _**hermano**_ que ya no se meta en problemas, _no debe matar a nadie_ eh - mencionó a George al menor.

\- Oh claro, gracias por todo oficial - el baterista mostro una sonrisa para que pensaran que “ _es un chico obediente_ ”. 

Al ver el rostro de Nathan la mesera volvió a sonrojarse y los empleados pensaron que ese chico debía ser alguien " _bueno_ " porque no parece ser del tipo " _maniático_ " por como su cara demuestra que no " _mataría a nadie_ " aunque si supieran la verdad que Jordison es **violento** se sorrenderían porque su cara no aparenta su naturaleza violenta. 

El oficial Jeff se agacho para levantar al inconsciente Tom que sigue vivo (no es nada grave que considere llamarlo posible cadáver, quizás tenga unas leves fracturas en las costillas pero sobrevivirá), cuando se levantó vio como Shawn se había acercado a Corey. 

\- Ya escucharon paguen los daños y no se metan en problemas, principalmente tu “ _**Todd**_ ” - señalo al vocalista. - Evita los conflictos, las fianzas son caras y tu _hermano_ no querrá verte tras las rejas, se bueno con él - mencionó el oficial Jeff.

\- Si, hare lo que sea para _cuidarlo_ , lo **quiero** tanto a Jo… - Corey fue interrumpido al sentir como es jalado por el hombro. 

\- No se preocupe oficial nosotros cuidaremos que estos hermanos ya no den problemas, de nuevo gracias - el señor payaso era astuto había previsto que el _Coralito_ causara otro malentendido que se apresuró a callarlo al sujetarlo para que no hable.

\- Mas les vale, bien tenemos que irnos pero en cuanto los gastos por destrozos haremos que estos chicos también paguen - ahora se dirigió hacia el encargado. - Incluiremos en su registro de crimines los destrozos que causaron este grupo de amigos, nos marchamos y arreglen todo lo de los gastos con “ _**Todd**_ ” y los demás chicos - se despide el oficial.

\- Si, gracias por venir a ayudarnos oficiales - dijo el encargado.

Mientras ellos se marchaban Crahan pasaba su mano por el cuello del vocalista para “ _ahorcarlo_ ” _disimuladamente_ como castigo por todas las estupideces que dijo y más por cómo ha actuado esta noche al desobedecer una regla del grupo (fingía darle un _abrazo_ como si fuera un buen amigo), Taylor no podía zafarse del agarre mientras los demás empleados se retiraban de vuelta a sus actividades claro que algunos tenían que volver a limpiar el destrozo que hicieron estos borrachos, la mesera se iba a retirar pero fue detenida por Jordison cuando le sujeto la mano. 

\- ¿Ya te vas preciosa? Quería agradecerte por tu ayuda - explico el baterista con una sonrisa algo picara.

\- No fue nada… yo solo hice lo que debía hacer - se sonrojo abruptamente.

\- Pero podría decirte “ _**gracias**_ ” con…

\- Nicky vuelve al trabajo ahora - dijo el encargado al ver la escena.

\- Sí… lo siento, voy enseguida - la chica odio como su jefe le había llamado la atención pero tenía que atender esa orden. - No te preocupes por agradecerme, debo irme y cuídate - le sonrió al chico quien le soltó la mano.

\- Gracias de nuevo, linda - Joey le guiño el ojo. 

La mesera se fue con una sonrisa y el rostro rojo, el encargado no está feliz del todo sabía que esa chica mintió para la declaración a los oficiales porque estaba seguro que ella no pudo ver nada ya que también se enteró tarde de la pelea.

\- Bien vengan conmigo a hacer la cuenta de los destrozos - mencionó el encargado a los integrantes de Slipknot. 

\- Esta bien iré yo mientras encárgate de ellos “ _**Two**_ ” - se refiero en _clave_ a Gray al voltear a verlo y dejar de _ahorcar_ al vocalista. 

\- Sí, los llevare a que se laven la cara y te veo en la salida - contesta el bajista.

\- Ok, obedézcanlo _**niños estúpidos**_ \- fue lo último que les dijo Shawn al irse con el encargado. 

El señor payaso los dejó al _cuidado_ de Gray quien los jaló al baño para que se quitaran esa sangre de sus manos y en el caso de Corey del rostro, mientras tanto Shawn esperaba que al menos la cuenta de los daños no fuera mucho porque sería un problema a la cuenta financiera del grupo ,otra cosa que esperaba el mayor era que Jordison dejara de andar coqueteando con la mesera porque podría arruinar su historia que fabricaron para los policías y era mejor mantenerse lejos de la gente de este bar para no atraer la atención de lo que sucedió esta noche más que nada alejar la atención de los oficiales porque cuando vieran cuánto daño recibido los imbéciles no llegaran a preguntar realmente por la identidad de los integrantes de Slipknot por eso tienen que alejarse del personal pero parece que Joey no lo entiende tan bien o quizás solo está molestando al payaso nunca se sabe con el menor.

Prácticamente Gray los empujó al interior del baño para que se limpiaran la sangre y se dice “ _prácticamente_ ” porque así lo hizo al empujarlos para que entraran, la razón era porque Joey intentaba ver a donde iba la mesera y Corey no quería caminar si el baterista no lo hacía por eso recurrió el bajista a la opción de jalarlos en contra de su voluntad y luego empujarlos para que entrasen. 

\- Lávense bien la sangre y no den más problemas porque Shawn no parece feliz y su paga de la semana se irá en arreglar este asunto - dijo Paul al dirigirse al lavabo que curiosamente es de tres apartados al ser grande y cuenta con un espejo del mismo tamaño de largo. 

\- Ok, ya lo entiendo - respondió el rubio al acomodarse a lado del bajista y abre la llave de su lavabo, se quita su gorro negro para dejarlo a un lado donde no se fuera a mojar hasta eso ese gorro ha tenido la de no suerte caerse en medio de la pelea.

\- Joey tampoco pienses en _**hacer lo que planeas**_ , no estás para _divertirte_ con chicas, esta vez obedece al payaso - el mayor agrego while abre la llave para enjuagarse la cara.

\- Le quitas lo divertido a la vida Gray - mencionó el baterista al pararse en el último lavabo viéndose en el espejo.

\- Como quieras verlo pero “ _**hacerlo**_ ” solo para molestar al payaso no es tan _maduro_ como piensas - el número 2 se echó agua en su cara.

\- Pero es _**divertido**_ \- respondió Joey con una sonrisa al abrir la llave y echarse un poco en su rostro para enjuagar el nivel rastro de sangre pero más que nada sudor por la acalorada pelea que tuvo.

\- Si sigues así serás igual de inmaduro que el _**Coralito**_ \- expreso Paul con un tono burlón.

\- No creo, es difícil ganarle al **imbécil** del **Coralito** en ser un **estúpido** e **inmaduro** \- argumentó Jordison al reír.

\- Ey, no deberías decirme imbécil porque fui yo quien te _defendió_ de esos imbéciles - comenta el rubio dejando la llave abierta y dándole la cara al baterista.

\- ¿Defenderme? ¿De qué? Que yo recuerde nadie me defendió - responde el menor sin verlo solo sigue lavándose la cara. 

\- ¡Pero lo hice, _**le avente la botella a ese imbécil por ti!**_ \- argumentó el rubio casi gritando. 

\- No te pedí que lo hicieras, lo que hiciste fue porque querías hacerlo por ti no me metas como excusa cuando se lo digas al estúpido payaso - dijo el baterista sin darle importancia a lo escuchado. 

\- ¿Porque no simplemente ignoraste la conversación? Nada te costaba _**Coralito**_ \- el bajista le indico. 

— No podía hacerlo… ellos hablaron mal de lo que _me importa_ y no quería que siguieran hablando de… — Taylor estaba dudoso de confesar por quien inicio toda esta pelea, mejor se lavó las manos con cierta ansiedad por estar a punto de confesar todo. 

— Demonios, quiero orinar — dijo Jordison y se fue al mingitorio. 

— ¿Tanto te importa que hablen mal de nuestra música? Sabes eso siempre pasará, habrá imbéciles que solo critiquen lo que hacemos y nos debe valer mierda su opinión — expreso Gray al cerrar la llave del lavabo. 

— No es por la música…no me importa que me critiquen o hablen mierda de nuestro grupo sino que _**me molestó que hablarán mal de**_ … — Corey se interrumpió a si mismo cuando vio el reflejo del espejo. 

Joey se baja el cierre y se pone a orinar sin importarle que haya dejado la conversación a la mitad porque lo importante es atender las necesidades biológicas, Corey se ha quedado _distraído_ por Joey sus pensamientos ahora van de “ _ **quiero tocarlo a quiero probarlo**_ ”, curiosamente se ve su reflejo en el espejo por cómo están ordenados los mingitorios. 

Se le hizo raro como se está comportando que mejor hunde la cabeza en agua para alejar cada pensamiento nada heterosexual que se le estaba viniendo en mente cuando vio a Jordison tocarse por el reflejo del espejo incluso se tomó la molestia de abrir más la llave para que se refresque mejor aunque se moje, no le importa empaparse la playera, mojar indirectamente el gorro o el cabello desea que cada pensamiento se vaya cuanto antes. 

— ¡Diablos Corey no ahora, deja de verlo! — se dijo a si mismo sin darse cuenta que está hablando a un tono que lo escucha Paul, se echó agua en la cara. — _**No puedo ignorar que hablaran mal de ti,**_ me vale madres si hablan mal de la banda o de mi persona pero si lo hacen contigo yo simplemente me pongo mal, no sé qué me pasa pero creo que es… _**Porque te quiero, Joey creo que eres jodidamente sexi y eso me atrae**_ , soy hetero pero me estas gustando… ¿esto está mal? — estúpidamente declaro en un tono bajo por como pensaba que seguía _hablando en su mente_ y no en voz baja después de todo estaba solo hundiendo la cabeza en la llave.

Joey no pudo siquiera escucharlo estaba muy ocupado pensando en que la mancha de pintura en la pared tiene forma de _dinosaurio_ todo mientras orina, Paul quien estaba a lado había escuchado todo y se sintió algo _incómodo_ por como empezaba a procesar tal información que pensaba que nunca oiría de Corey porque lo consideraba un chico _heterosexual_ no uno **bisexual**.

— Joey eres solo un _**AMIGO**_ más — trato de convencerse para alejar toda idea nada heterosexual que tenía sobre el baterista. — Te ayude porque eso hacen los amigos, esos imbéciles merecían ser golpeados por hablar mal del grupo y de ti — Corey subió la cara pensando que la confesión de sus sentimientos se quedó solo en sus pensamientos y no fue dicho en un tono que fue escuchado por el bajista. 

— ¿Qué? — Joey reacciono apenas y volteo mientras se subía el cierre al terminar de orinar. 

— Nada…. Iré a ver a Shawn — el vocalista se puso nervioso al ver los ojos del baterista que prefirió huir del lugar y tomó su gorro que esta algo mojado. 

El pelinegro no le dio importancia fue de vuelta al lavabo para lavarse las manos pero el bajista sin duda estaba confundido por lo que había escuchado y deseaba no haberlo escuchado ahora que ya proceso toda la información, mientras tanto Corey corrió a la salida del baño para ver que esta algo solitaria porque solo a unos metros ve como terminan de limpiar el desastre que hicieron aunque digamos no fue mucho solo unas cuantas botellas que se quebraron en el piso, se dio cuenta que la pelea no había sido tan _desastrosa_ además gracias a Jordison no lo golpearon y otra vez ese pensamiento lleno de _felicidad_ por darse cuenta que Joey lo tomó en cuenta para “ _ **salvarlo**_ ” lo embargaba tanto que le dio por sonreír mientras se ponía aquel gorro. 

Miro hacia los lados buscando que no estuviera esa mesera porque no deseaba que Joey fuera alcanzado por ella pero entonces se dio cuenta que este pensamiento es sumamente “ _extraño_ ” y lo hace ver como si estuviera **_celoso_** …

— Pinche _Coralito_ ¿Qué haces aquí solito? ¿Dónde está el _pequeño demonio_? — Shawn se acercó con una sonrisa fingida porque deseaba golpearlo por recordar cuánto dinero le han hecho perder esta noche.

— Ey, no me digas así… — ya no se atrevió a defenderse cuando le pusieron una mano encima y lo empezaron a apretar del brazo causándole dolor.

— Nada de quejas _Coralito_ , tú y tu “ _ **novio**_ ” me han dado problemas esta noche y alguien va terminar pagándolo el doble por lo que hace el _pequeño demonio_ — lo apretó más fuerte al decir las últimas palabras para señalar que esta es la reprimenda « _No puedo golpear a Jordison porque está bajo la protección de Paul así que el pinche Coralito debe sufrir por ambos»._

— ¿Mi-i novio-o? — tartamudeo el rubio al quedarse con lo último. 

— Si, tu **NOVIO** porque parecen _pareja_ ya que te alteraste porque hablaron mal de él — bromeo con este asunto. — ¿No que ya declaraste ante los oficiales que lo defendiste porque _**te importa**_? Hay _Coralito_ eres tan estúpido pero… — lo jaló hacia él para hablarle más cerca. — Cuando venga Jordison debes abrazarlo como si fuera tu _**NOVIO**_ y no dejar que voltee a la derecha en el fondo porque ahí está la mesera que se lo quiere coger, me preguntó por él y no quiero que se acerque a él porque arruinará la historia que le dijimos a los policías, es seguro que volverán cuando se den cuenta que el pequeño _**Jowi**_ le rompió costillas al imbécil, así que **abrázalo** y no hagas que voltee hacia esa dirección para que nos marchemos todos ya al hotel. Solo abrázalo y no lo dejes ir con ella — explico el señor payaso. 

— Esta bien, lo haré — aceptó gustoso el vocalista aunque se ponía nervioso por la palabra “ _novio_ ”. 

— Haz bien tu trabajo _**Coralito**_ y así no habrá reprimendas para tu “ _ **novio**_ ” — le advirtió al soltarlo usando el término “ _novio_ ” para molestarlo.

— Ok — asintió el menor « _Lo haré solo por el grupo… no porque en verdad quiera abrazar a mi novio… espera, es solo mi amigo, tranquilízate Corey no pienses en más cosas raras»._

Lo soltó al darle las indicaciones finales, tal parece que el número 8 se ha quedado traumado con la palabra “ _novio_ ” que lo está tomando en cuenta como un adjetivo para calificar su “ _amistad_ ” con Jordison y no como parte de la broma del señor payaso, no paso mucho y rápido salieron Paul junto con el menor que al verlos iba a dirigir su vista hacia el fondo para buscar a la empleada pero fue abordado por Taylor quien le puso una mano en el hombro para prácticamente jalarlo hacia la salida tal como le había ordenado hacer Shawn.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa _Coralito_? — Joey le dio un codazo para que lo soltara cuando el rubio lo pego más a su cuerpo.

— Solo hago lo que me dijo el payaso — declara una vez más con honestidad o estupidez aunque le duele el golpe. 

— ¡¿Que mierda?, suéltame ya _Coralito_! — el baterista volvió a darle otro codazo para que lo soltara.

— “ _ **Noah**_ ” solo abraza a tu hermano y no digas nada — Crahan se colocó a su lado para hacer que no escape al abrazo del rubio.

— Pero…

— Solo aguanta un rato — Paul le recomendó a su amigo, tiene la idea que seguramente el payaso le ha dado indicaciones a Corey para hacer que Joey evite ver a la mesera.

— Tres metros más y te puedes librar del _Coralito_ — le dice el señor payaso.

Joey rodó los ojos molestó por la cercanía tan " _melosa_ " de su amigo que lo hace sentir como si fueran _una pareja_ y eso le incomoda hasta cierto punto que actúen de forma tan " _pegajosa_ " con él al abrazarlo mientras caminan a la salida, pero bueno con la sugerencia de Paul se tuvo que _aguantar_ a que el _Coralito_ le una mano ¿en la cadera?…

\- ¡Mierda _Coralito_ , sube tu puta mano! - le grito cuando sintió que la mano bajaba más.

\- Lo siento me distraje - subió la mano de vuelta al hombro. 

Pasaron por fin la puerta de la salida del bar pero tenían que mantener a Joey distraído hasta que avancen unos metros más lejos del local o mejor dicho de la vista de la mesera, el menor se quería zafar del agarre pero Shawn los empujaba a que volvieran estar juntos y ser “ _abrazados_ ” aún por la calle que no está tan transitada.

\- Verlos así me da la idea que sería mejor que ustedes fueran _**NOVIOS**_ y así _Jowi_ no iría detrás de las mujeres, no habría pagos en moteles lujosos y el _**Coralito**_ tendría quien le pegue por ser un _imbécil_ \- bromeo con el asunto Crahan.

\- ¡Ya suéltame hijo de puta - se enojó Jordison ante el comentario y le dio un codazo más fuerte al rubio, logró zafarse. - Vete a la mierda payaso obeso - le enseño el dedo del medio y estaba listo para golpearlo si sigue diciendo más comentarios estúpidos.

\- _**Coralito besa a tu novio**_ para que deje de mirarme de esa forma - volvió a bromear el señor payaso al quedarse parado.

\- ¡Chinga tu madre payaso! - levantó su puño para golpearlo al voltear a verlo. 

\- Joey solo es una _**broma**_ no le des importancia - esta vez Paul buscaba una resolución que no llevara a problemas porque están en medio de la calle. 

\- ¡Ya me canse de que…. - el baterista no pudo seguir con lo que decía al ser interrumpido.

\- _**Jowi**_ \- Corey lo jaló con rapidez hacia él aprovechando que esta distraído.

\- Que mier… - Nathan no pudo decir más palabras porque lo callaron.

Justo como le habian _Sugerido_ un Corey FUE Que actuó, es Decir, JALO al azabache para callarlo **besándolo** de forma tan Rápida Que Ni Siquiera el menor Pudo Prever this Acción y bueno no es Como Si se Hubiera ESPERADO Que fueran un besarlo de la nada. 

Gray se quedó sorprendido por la acción del vocalista sumando esta acción a otro momento más que le sorprende de la noche, Crahan por su parte estaba algo _incrédulo_ de lo que estaba viendo tal parece que el número 8 está obedeciéndolo muy bien estos últimos minutos para hacer lo que él le diga. Joey por su parte está sorprendido por un breve momento pero después de sentir una lengua en su boca decide que esto le está incomodando al grado de patear con fuerza la rodilla del rubio logrando que así lo suelten.

Corey se resbalo por el golpe cayendo en su propio trasero en el pavimento a lo que Joey no perdió el tiempo en patearlo por haberlo besado de tal forma tan _morbosa_ , Paul se movió rápidamente para sujetar al menor y que esto no se fuera a hacer un problema grave mientras tanto Shawn se debatía si reír o simplemente seguir asombrado porque por donde lo veas sabe que esto es _raro_ ya que esos chicos no se declaran gays.

\- ¡Grey déjame, quiero darle! - se jaloneaba Jordison buscando alcanzar al vocalista con sus pies.

\- Sabes que si te dejo ir lo matarás, déjalo solo fue una _**broma**_ de mal gusto - argumento el bajista aunque sabe que por lo que escucho hace rato del rubio en el baño no parece que sea del todo una broma pero veía mejor manejarlo de esta forma para que esto no vuelva a terminar en una llamada a la policía. 

\- Es estúpido el _Coralito_ , no piensa al hacer las cosas - agregó Shawn viendo como el rubio intenta levantarse.

\- Joey… lo siento - vio que era necesario disculparse y se levantó del suelo, sintió que aquel golpe en su rodilla le traía el recuerdo de como hace unos minutos el baterista golpeaba a Tom de forma tan violenta que ahora le hace temer por su vida . 

\- ¡ **Eres un imbécil Corey y vas a morir!** \- gritó molesto el baterista mientras trata de liberarse del agarre de Paul. 

\- ¡ _**CORRE CORALITO; CORRE YA, IMBECIL**_ ! - le aconsejo Gray haciendo lo posible para que su mejor amigo no se lance sobre el vocalista.

\- ¡CORRE PUTO! - secundo el señor payaso.

Y Corey obedeció más que nada cuidó de su propia vida al saber que _**Jordison es violento,**_ no sabe de dónde sacó fuerzas para correr porque su rodilla le dolía pero la adrenalina del momento le hizo olvidar todo con tal de huir lejos de la vista del baterista al verlo claramente enojado, mientras que Gray y Shawn contenían a la " _fierecilla_ " que intentará alcanzar al rubio.

No sabía hacia donde ir pero al primer autobús que vio se subió, por suerte traía con que pagar al tener un par de billetes en su bolsillo de su pantalón, estaba agitado al buscar un asiento pero no supo siquiera a qué lugar se dirigía este autobús solo estaba seguro que necesita estar lejos de aquel pelinegro que le provoca tener deseos nada heterosexuales pero es peligroso hacerlo porque podría acabar muerto. 

Sentado en un lugar vio por la ventanilla y todo le parecía borroso porque en su mente solo repasaba la mirada enojada de Joey, no sabía que hacer ahora solo tenía la suerte de encontrar escape en este autobús que por suerte pasa a esta hora de la noche .

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Corey llegaba al hotel donde se hospedaban, no se encontró bien había caminado un buen rato para llegar a este edificio, la noche de ayer cuando llegó a la parada del autobús como era de madrugada ya no pudo regresar en el mismo trasporte por ser la última salida por lo que se quedó durmiendo en la central de autobuses luego ya que amaneció volvió a subir a uno solo que esta vez ya su pasaje no le alcanzó para pagar el viaje completo y lo dejo a tres millas de su destino dejándole como única opción caminar hasta el hotel.

Por suerte cuando llegó a la recepción pudo entrar debido a que una de las empleadas se tragó el cuento de que “ _perdió su llave_ ” por lo que le ayudó a entrar al cuarto, cansado daba pasos torpes por el pasillo hasta que dio con la habitación que compartía con Paul y Joey. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y se encontró a Jordison durmiendo en medio de la cama y parece que el bajista no está por ningún lado….

\- Joey… - el rubio pronuncio muy bajito para no despertarlo al acercarse.

Como parte de su momento de impulsividad se recostó a su lado para apreciarlo mejor y olvidó por un momento todas las amenazas de ayer que le llevaron a huir, es extraño pero no olvidó nada de lo sucedido de anoche en el bar incluso está consciente de que _**ha besado a Joey por gusto y deseo**_ , cerró los ojos para tratar de relajarse al _oler_ el shampoo que usa el azabache para el cabello…

Abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de ese detalle, ¿acaso Joey ya se había bañado? 

Se giró para verlo y en ese momento preciso por casualidad el chico se despertó, sus hermosos ojos azules le quedaron viendo y su mirada que anteriormente estaba relajada se tornó enojada.

\- Puta madre Corey, apestas báñate - le dio un almohadazo. 

\- ¿What? - se sorprendió de verlo tan “ _calmado_ ”.

\- ¡Mierda, apestas a alcohol, báñate perro mugroso! - respondió el pelinegro.

\- Pero… espera ¿no recuerdas nada de anoche? - cuestiono al estar muy confundido.

\- Anoche ... - trato de hacer memoria. - Golpee a un imbécil y… - recordó a Tom. - El payaso te dijo “ _**Coralito**_ ”, Mick bailaba y ya no recuerdo que más paso, malditas drogas - se llevó una mano a la cabeza al sentir dolor de la cabeza.

\- Oh… - se decepciono pero a la vez se alegró porque así no lo mataran.

A la escena llega Paul secándose el cabello con una toalla al salir de bañarse, al verlos enseguida corre a jalar a Corey fuera del cuarto al temer que Joey lo golpee, el menor los miraba extrañado y vuelve a cerrar los ojos para intentar.

Ya un poco alejados el bajista suelta al rubio quien se encuentra algo confundido por la acción de llevarlo lejos aunque ahora que esta más sobrio supone que debe ser por lo que pasó anoche…

\- ¿Te amenazó por lo de ayer? - lo cuestiona Paul.

\- No… parece que no lo recuerda y ¿Qué eso de Mick bailado? - esta confundido el rubio.

\- Ayer cuando saliste corriendo lo llevamos al hotel aunque seguía muy enojado, Mick y los demás le dieron unos _dulces_ que resultaron drogas, hicimos algunas _estupideces_ como bailar pero parece que olvido todo lo que le hiciste y amaneció de _buen humor_ , se ducho y se fue a dormir, se levanta en ratos y vuelve a dormir, creo que estará repitiendo ese _ciclo_ hasta la tarde - argumentó el mayor, ahora se sabe porque Joey su cabello olía a Shampoo ya que previamente se ha duchado.

\- ¿Y tú porque lo recuerdas? ¿No te parece _raro_ ... Lo de ayer? - ahora el numero 8 lo cuestiono.

\- Porque no me drogue tanto como los demás y siempre he sabido que eres un loco… Shawn tampoco se drogó así que te esperará un buen sermón por haber iniciado una pelea y darle al grupo un gasto de 500 dólares ah también las burlas por huir como _niñita asustada_ cuando **besaste** a “ _**Noah**_ ” - comenta Paul.

\- Maldita sea… ¿Quiénes más lo saben? Sobre lo que le hice… ya sabes el… la razón por la que yo quería patear - dijo un poco nervioso sin atreverse a pronunciar la palabra " _beso_ ".

\- Nadie aparte de Shawn y yo, Joey no se los dijo a los otros y cuando surtió efecto la droga no dijo nada incluso se puso más feliz pero _**Coralito fuiste un imbécil**_ y te recomiendo que lo dejes olvidar si no él te matará si llega a tener noción de lo que pasó, _**no hagas nada estúpido con Joey y deja de hablar en voz alta no quiero enterarme de cosas que tratas de ocultar tan desesperadamente**_ \- le sugirió.

\- Ah está bien… - respondió Taylor un poco confundido.

\- Báñate que apestas - le ordenó y se retiró buscar su celular porque necesito hacer una llamada.

Taylor no sabe porque fue ese comentario pero parece que la noche de ayer si se ha comportado como un verdadero estúpido, el alcohol le ha dejado como un chico nada heterosexual cuando besó a Joey. Sabe que _**el menor lo ve como un imbécil y cree que esa opinión no cambiara**_ _**para nada**_ si llegara a recordar que le hizo anoche, quizás solo con el tiempo pueda cambiar esa opinión que tiene acerca de él o quizás sea más fácil _enamorarlo_ que cambiarle de opinión…

_Espera, ¿quiero enamorar a Joey?_

_¿Soy gay?_

_¿Qué pasa con este pensamiento nada hetero?_

_Diablos, creo que soy gay…_

_O quizás solo me gusta besar a Joey ..._   
  
  
  


🐈 ........ _**FIN. ...........**_ 🐾  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez se alargó mucho el final y Corey no fue golpeado tan fuerte.
> 
> Coralito tuvo suerte en el final y Joey olvidó todo su enojo, pero Paul y Shawn saben que el Coralito le gusta el Jowi 😘
> 
> Lo ultimo fueron los pensamienros de Coralito en darse cuenta que piensa en "es mas facil enamorar a Joey que cambiarle de opinión/ que ya no lo vea como un imbecil".
> 
> Espero que se divirtieran leyendo las estupideces que hizo el Coralito por defender a su pequeño demonio que no es nada violento. ....
> 
> Acabó en amor unilateral, Jowi es dificil de conquistar y me gusta hacer sufrir al Coralito pero le di ayuda de Paul al ultimo para que no fuera golpeado por Joey....
> 
> 🐱 Es todo, CopiaMichiGhoul de despide y nos leemos en el próximo fanfic que si tendra un romance mas sano y menos zapes al Coralito.

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente este fanfic iba después de otro donde no le voy a pegar tan fuerte a Corey pero me ganó el deseo publicar este primero pero igual que todos no va ser tan largo. 
> 
> La decepción, la traición hermano pero esta historia le llovió insultos al “Coral” 😂🐚
> 
> Para que vean que no lo trate muy mal, Paul intervino a ayudarlo al pobre “Coralito” 😢 …
> 
> Ok, mal apodo pero si le está cayendo más golpecitos aunque todo puede cambiar, vean la sinopsis y hagan sus apuestas si el “coralito” deja de ser un imbécil ebrio o logra subir de nivel para conquistar a Joey 😏
> 
> Si, “Coralito” es su apodo con cariño 🐚❤


End file.
